


One Helluva Diary

by Ulyseen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alcohol, Character Development, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, HHOC, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hell, Journal, Journey, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Hazbin Hotel Characters' Story, Violence, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulyseen/pseuds/Ulyseen
Summary: Greetings, I'd like you to know that this is my comfort fic and I don't really expect anyone to read it, but if you're interestred then of course feel free  and welcome ^u^ ☕The story is focused around my Hazbin Hotel OC- Corbett, alongside his partner- Kodvlos, and their life in hell from their very first day.
Relationships: Corbett/Kodvlos
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1 / Pages 1-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23.09.20- this chapter has been fully re-written and I also changed the characters' personalities and backstories.  
> It's basically a completely new fic now with completely different characters, other chapters will be changed as well.

_**Entry no. 1** _

_Well, here we go I guess-_ _  
_ _Never thought I'd start a journal one day… I mean, It seemed so… childish and old fashioned to me, even pointless perhaps. But oh well, here my scared-ass is, right? Geez, it feels so odd to address it all to “someone” , like, I’m writing to myself I reckon but…_ _Never mind, what I meant is that I’m new to keeping a diary or a journal so this will be trash, but… ok, enough of this bullshit._ _  
_ _  
_ _Since I decided to start this little “project” of mine, I want to start by introducing myself-_ _  
_ _And I know, I know, no one’s going give a rat ass about it or read it, neither will I allow it, but I want to get a grip on my mind cause the wacky shit that happened to me today is… overwhelming._ _The thought sending shivers down my spine that… I’m in hell, is just so lousy and -to be frank- I don’t feel very welcome, but tf can I expect; I’m in hell, **IN MF HELL**_ _and that’s certainly something new. I mean, it’s just my first day so I guess it’s nothing unusual here… I have to get my shit together… At least I’m not lonely but later about that._ _  
_ _  
_ _So anyway, jumping back to the introduction part:_ _  
_ _My name's Corbett_ ~~ _and this is my story_~~ _fuck no lmao… Moving on, I was born in Denmark, in_ _Ålborg where I spent my early childhood, then I moved to the states with my parents, and so I don’t even speak my native language. From there was just standard stuff like: school, high school, university and so on and so on, but no one cares about that. Well, I mean my life wasn’t very evil or anything either…_ ~~ _except that one time_~~ _but it’s quite obvious one doesn't have to be a sadistic serial-killer to go to hell. Anyway, after some time of being fucked over by corporations I became the head of manufacture engineering (money wasn’t really an issue afterwards), and I was like 26 then so big fucking bravo for me… Huh, I just realized how meaningless all that was since I ended up in hell and have to start over anyway… well, fuck._ _  
_ _  
_ _I suppose such an introduction works well enough, maybe I’ll “complete” it later, but not now perhaps… I’m not very comfortable with sharing the cause of my demise nor my big bad sins (I mean, my whole life was a sin lmao, fuck whatever god there is) yet, I need to cool down a bit._ _  
_ _  
_ _But enough of that nonsense, I’m here to describe my day and stress out, not to sink in the ocean of my anxiety and fear. So let’s start from the beginning; by that I mean the beginning of my one helluva shitty journey._ _  
_ _  
_ _I remember the moment when a touch of life made its way through my veins... It was so odd, I can’t even describe it. What came after was something I never predicted, most likely no one ever did; I woke up feeling a sturdy rush of air going through my body, it didn't take me long to realize that I was literally falling. You can imagine my surprise… and fear, as I instinctively tried to get a hold of that situation but ended up randomly waving my hands in the air… I don’t even know what that was but it certainly wasn’t helping…_ _  
_ _  
_ _It took me a while to open my eyes -because of the fear I felt- but eventually I did it, and what I saw was beyond me; a gigantic city, full of buildings, neon light, cars and… red?! Yea, it’s so damn red down here, climatic for sure but yea... At that altitude I couldn’t really breathe but if I could I would release a deep gasp; it was all so wonderful!_ _  
_ _  
_ _But obviously, all good things come to an end; and so, after I took the view my mind was simply swarmed with terror when I realized that I have to hit the ground eventually (I mean, the whole falling part didn’t take that long but umm... It’s my story, so shut up!). I felt the_ _heart in my chest skip a few beats, I didn’t know what to do so I just covered my face with my arms and held on tight._ _  
_ _  
_ _And I guess that worked???_ _  
_ _‘How the fuck!’ was honestly the only thought crossing my head at that point, but I didn’t keep it for long. As I nervously peered around I saw… well, a few “normal” streets surrounded by countless run-down buildings, I saw some sort of shops and everywhere I looked I was surrounded by mass of “beasts” (as I called them back then) casually strolling next to me; paying no attention to the guy who literally just fell from the sky (It’s clear it was nothing usual, but you can imagine my surprise)._ _  
_ _  
_ _And obviously, I was so scared, confused and tired, my heart was going a mile an hour. I presume that everyone I saw here went through the same process, and had the same feelings playing in their minds. As I tried to stand up I was twitching as if I took some hard drugs; I couldn’t focus my thoughts, so I just pushed off without any goal…_ _  
_ _  
_ _I don’t know why, but I was actually dressed in some dirty rags (what a fucking welcoming gift, ay?)... Well, least I wasn’t naked, so that was a kind of start, so to speak. Moving on, I just kept running until I stumbled upon an old building with broken windows and clear signs of explosions on its sides (hell, I have no idea why it’s still standing), but if there was a roof I couldn’t really complain; everyone has to start somewhere, right? RIGHT?_ _  
_ _  
_ _As I was nervously strolling (sneaking actually but I was twitching so it wasn't very quiet) around the corridors looking for literally any place to stay, I foolishly assumed this building is empty, and oh my fuck was I wrong; I constantly hear some whispers and conversations, if I wasn't anxious enough already… Least I'm not alone so it's A BIT easier._

_I stumbled upon a certain person as… WELL AS THEY JUMPED ME WITH A GLASS SHARD… Yea... it wasn't the best start but the fact they would have killed me if they wished was enough for me to understand I'm not dealing with some wacky kid, but with someone who can take care of themselves, just like me ~~I hope.~~_

_I tried my best to calm him down by telling them I'm not an enemy and I'm not looking for a fight or anything, and so -after a while (and yea, that "while" was the longest minute of my life)- we began talking. And after they told me they are as fresh as I am; I had to take our relationship to the next level. I mean, his mind was still not “corrupted” (just like mine) by this impious place, so I can remotely trust him… I hope so at least._

_He (that's how he goes by, dunno his name yet) was starving as well, even more than me since he arrived here one day ago. He didn't manage to get any food yet, since he's been slightly battered… and I thought that was a perfect opportunity to prove myself in his eyes and gain his trust… bloody hell, am I talking like a psychopath about that trust thingy? But for real now, I want him to trust me so we can rely on each other and, you know, FUCKING SURVIVE MAYBE. I'm never gonna betray anyone's trust; it's my #1 rule and I’ll always stick to it... hope that won't backfire later, but I have nothing to lose I suppose... Fuck..._

_So I decided to throw myself in to the deep end and get some food for us both, I obviously would had to do that eventually so it was all gucci. But yea, it wasn’t so easy._

_The first shop I noticed was the one I decided to steal from. And that was when my acting skills played the main role. I had to walk in without raising any suspicions (and you know, being dressed in goddamn rugs is absolutely not suspicions at all), steal some food and leave the store as if I was "not interested in the assortment" or something, which was honestly the hardest part…_

_Not to mention I had to choose something relatively easy to hide and something that would satisfy the hunger of us both. So anyway, I went for a can of... beans hehe._ _And like, damn how are there actual beans in hell? They grow here??? And not only them, it_ _feels like_ _I’m in an actual store in the living world! With everything, sweets, fruits, meat, booze, snacks and all the other stuff you can't eat. I still don’t know much about this place but I already feel like I may feel very welcome in the future. It’s like I was still in the living world but this one is far more dangerous and… so fucking cool in a way!_ _  
_ _  
_ _I got REALLY lucky while leaving the store since the cashier hadn't seen my sorry-ass leaving and there was no one to report the “crime” (as if anyone gave a fuck). So as you can see I’m in a pretty good mood, despite fucking shaking… who tf am I deceiving, I’m feeling horrible; the very realization that I’m fated to spend eternity (I suppose) here is truly not encouraging… Aaaaand there goes my good mood, well shiet..._ _  
_ _  
__Geez, I feel like I just got too emotional about it… I’m sorry, me from the future -who’s probably reading this stuff now- that you have to go through this mumbling of mine but I really want to get this over with. I can already feel my head being cleaner and a form of catharsis striking my overwhelmed mind._ _  
_ _  
_ _And I still haven’t finished about the rest of this day and about the guy I met… Fucking hell, I already spent like an hour on writing this…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ok, so I'll be strict since I’m_ **_dead-tired_ ** _and I want to sleep, even though there’s only the cold floor I can sleep on available at the moment…_ _  
_ _  
_ _After I brought the food with me, the guy jolted in his place and quickly approached me with a smile dancing on his lips (heh, wholesome hours lmao)... but still, it was just a single can of beans, we should really look for something more soon. It was tasty as all hell tho, ngl I was always fond of beans._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh yea, about that guy himself umm… I don’t know much so far, not even his name, but I know a few things for sure:_ _he can take care of himself for sure (I mean, he could have killed me easily back then), h_ _e acts rather decently, and talks in a slightly sophisticated way (prolly reads a lot, or used to when he was alive) and curses quite a lot too, kinda sounds like he's australian tho his accent doesn't really match this claim. Fuck it, whatever._ _  
_ _  
_ _So overall, that was an “interesting” day… I'm still quite uncomfortable but I’m slowly calming down and that’s good I guess… But yea, tomorrow we may not be that lucky and I truly hope this isn’t my last entry; I’m not afraid of death, but this doesn’t mean I don’t respect my life, or however you may call it now. Won't lie, right now I feel like some fucking teenager from an 80’s sitcom writing a diary, lying in their bed with their feet up and writing stuff like “Dear diary, today Jennifer was flirting with Brad” or shit like that lmao, but screw it, I’m feeling much better now._  
_  
Anyway, I’ll try to cop some z's… and let me tell you, it’s really not so easy because of all the uproarious sounds of explosions and fights around us… Like, jfc give me a break!... Have a good one whoever’s reading this now, whether it’s me or someone I trust, or even someone who took it from my cold, dead hands. **Hell welcomes.**_


	2. Day 2 / Pages 6-9

_**Entry no. 2** _

_Oh my… Another day in motherfucking paradise, innit?_

_I don’t know how long these entries will be, I don’t want to write a book after all, but I guess it depends on the day. So much shit happens around and… I just want to write it all down and -in addition to cooling off- chew it over._ _  
_ _So moving on, I have kinda mixed feelings about today, but overall I think I may call it a good day after all. But from the beginning-_ _  
_ _  
_ _As the rays of the morning light greeted my cheek with their warm embrace, my consciousness snapped back to me as I jolted my eyes open. Took me a while to focus my thoughts but eventually I did it and proceeded with the process of waking up. After raising my upper body and taking a seat it didn’t take me long to feel the biting downside of sleeping on the floor for the whole night; my back was killing me. I placed my hands on the sides and pushed my back forward to drop the morning stiffness off. As my spine let out a rough crack I gasped from both pain and satisfaction._ _  
_ _  
_ _Aaaaand that’s where the poetic part ends… Waking up and realizing that everything I managed to see and feel yesterday wasn’t just a nightmare, but rather… well, the real shit I must live in now. So you can already guess I wasn’t very motivated to fucking_ **_exist_ ** _this morning, and felt like garbage… looked like one as well._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kodvlos (Oh, that's his name btw, but later about that) was certainly better but still, I saw that anger for having to deal with all that shit in his eyes, wasn’t any comfort for me ehh… Yea, he’s taking the realization of living in hell a bit better than me but he's still clearly confused and I guess exhausted… Can’t blame him tho, he’s been through way more than me, and he’s been here only one more day longer. Shit, we’re fucked aren’t we? Hah, fun times…_ _  
_ _  
_ _We were hungry, tired, stiff and… I think “depressed” is the right word or at least for me. But after about an hour of trying to comfort each other with a casual chat and, well, by simply being human and nice, we knew we must find a way to improve our situation greatly, and frankly, I have hope… or at least a bit, but that’s enough._ _  
_ _  
_ _We then introduced ourselves to feel more relaxed and… well, closer as newly met partners; we needed it, I won’t lie. I learned he’s someone I can rely on and trust, and I hope he feels the same to me. He introduced himself by the name Kodvlos (unusual name, isn’t it? I like it, gonna call him Kod). His life was quite ordinary -pretty much like mine- and I see he was also relatively comfortable with how his life used to be. Oh, he is only one year older than me and my assumptions about him being australian turned out to be real, so bravo for me. Much to my surprise he felt more comfortable with sharing the main reason he’s in hell so that’s also nice I guess?! Fuck it, he made the world a better place by getting rid of some scum (that’s all he told me for now), and I know, I know, it may sound a bit dodgy, but if one heard the tone of his voice and all the emotions he gave off… Yea, no doubt, he is telling the truth, and I stand by his side- he made the right choice._ _  
_ _  
_ _I… okay, I told him the truth and I got quite emotional as well… I mean, fuck I feel so much better now and I’m glad he decided to support me. I don’t want to write it down… at least for now, I still don’t feel very comfortable about it… He knows, and that’s good enough to me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Anyway, it took us a while to leave our lovely fucking penthouse of shit. But eventually, we managed to find enough courage to go and… do anything I guess. We didn’t have any goal… feels embarrassing but frankly, who could blame us, it’s our second day in hell; we don’t know much about how things work around here._ _  
_ _  
_ _We decided to obviously find some food first, and despite stealing not being my thing, we had to. And so, we headed out to the first market we noticed; it had an edgy name related to the word “devil” I think, but I don’t really remember. It was filled with food and general supplies, but we didn’t decide to go in… I mean, fuck… our clothing is very distinct- rugged and dusty, as it is for the newcomers. It became obvious we couldn’t show ourselves in such a big store; I got very lucky yesterday cause I entered a small shop and was ignored._ _  
_ _  
_ _I wasn’t feeling very courageous ngl, dunno I guess I felt like luck wasn’t on my side today. But my dear partner wasn’t so downbeat and decided to try his luck in shoplifting any smaller shop… didn’t realize he meant the same damn store I stole from yesterday, but I knew it’s a whatever since he wasn’t seen, just... you know, felt odd to me ig._ _  
_ _  
_ _Yet Kod wasn’t as lucky as me… hearing slurs being directed at him as he hastily left the store bearing a big bottle of water and one bread was the obvious sign to RUN._ _  
_ _  
_ _Much to our surprise the one chasing us dropped the chase and -while spitting and calling us all kinds of names- left us alone with our bounties. Running out of breath, we decided to slow down and start strolling instead, and oh man were we grinning like mad men! We did it! He did it! And fuck it was time to celebrate!... Yea, about that heh… We got lost…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Frankly, one doesn’t have to be a genius to imagine how 2 newcomers felt while being lost in hell, in some dark district of this gigantic-ass city. But it was still only around noon so we decided to eat our meal (which was fucking good!) to calm down, and then -after some time- move our asses (hiding leftovers for later) and see where the fuck even are we; to get to know this place a bit more._ _  
_ _  
_ _And well, the sightseeing wasn’t too bad, I won’t lie (we've been hiding and sneaking but it felt relatively safe imo). Kod seems to be very invested and takes the view with such passion, it felt nice to see him smile. While also he’s got lovely eyes, I can't deny. And I can't deny that this city truly has its charm after all. Perhaps it is a bit run down, but hell, it's still quite beautiful and very unique; not something you may expect after reading some shitty religion books. We're not far from the city center, but we can't go there in such ruggy attires… I think so at least._

_It was around 3 pm (we noticed the time on a sizable clocktower from the distance) when we decided to find our way home. In such an endless city it's hard to realize where you are, especially when you're lost on your second day… But yea, slowly but surely we found our way ""home"" (even tho I hate this shit hole, but it'll do for now). We just wished to come back to a place we recognised and felt even a bit safe in._

_After I recognized the street I fell on when I arrived, it was a piece of cake. And we even managed to eavesdrop a talk between some two demons. We've learned that… Well, we can die in_ _many_ _ways, and that if we won't be careful we may end up being super fucked if someone steals our souls or something (?) Idk, but yea, it's clear that shit like real magic-like powers and soul-based businesses are a real thing here. The plot thickens, huh? Lmao_

_Anyway, as we’ve been making our way home we stumbled upon 3 demons standing close to the place we claimed for ourselves. And despite both of us being ready for a brawl, they turned out to be just as unlucky bastards as us- new, scared, knowing shit and hungry… yea, they knew there was no point in wasting their energy for bullshitery. Tbh IM FUCKING GLAD cause one of them looked kinda fucking ripped, guess that's how they looked when they were alive (?)._

_Anyway, it still wasn't very late and well, we had nothing to do but starve and talk… huh, guess we'll have to get used to it for some time… but we still had water luckily, the bottle Kod stole wasn't finished so we can at least stay hydrated to some extent, added a few bites of bread and we had dinner. Which also bettered our moods, water is far more important than food anyway, so being hungry for now won’t be so bad… Anyway, can you imagine? Despite us being dead, we still need_ **_everything_ ** _we used to need as humans, that applies to every demon here of course (I mean, after seeing all the general shops and restaurants it became obvious). And I’m glad despite being hungry atm, cause food is so damn nice to taste!_

_This world won't stop surprising us, huh?_

_I'm also glad that Kod managed to calm down and even smile today, he's got such a heart-warming smile. He's also clearly smart and has that killer spark, I'm glad he is the one I met, and not some danse and backstabbing motherfucker. I trust him, let's see if I regret it later… I don't think so, but I know him only for 2 days, and I still have to get to know him a bit more._

_And I guess that sums up our day mostly_ _Oh wait, I can't forget about a bright idea I had- to grab some old sheets and fabric to make something of a mattress to improve our sleep. We managed to "craft" two of them and I must admit, I can't wait to not fucking break my back tonight. They may be a bit dusty and un-elegant, but I think it was a good idea and I don't regret anything._

_Tomorrow we must start looking for some kind of job, just to survive without risking our lives that much by stealing. And well, a knife or any sort of weapon would be welcomed as well. Overall we have stuff to take care of, but I think we can do it!_

_And now, it's time for us to lay down in our new *ekhem* "beds" and prepare mentally for tomorrow. Have a good one whoever is reading this, Corbett out._

  
  



	3. Day 3 / Pages 10-13

__**Entry no. 3** _ _

__Do you know how fucking nice it is to finally feel a fresh set of clothes covering your stupid ass after 2 days of sweating in some damn rugged robes or something? Yea, feels fucking amazing!_ _

_And with this *interesting* start you may already guess we're both quite glad to have actual attires now. We didn't even steal them… i mean, we did, but not steal steal… got it? No? Fuck it, just keep reading, fool! (even if I'm writing just for myself lmao)_

_So anyway, Kod and I finally had a proper meal and a day which brought us hope! Or at least a pinch of it, but it works well enough tbh._

_Quite adorable, two demons just randomly met each other on their first days, both with a death-stare at first, and now they're friends; furthermore, they are now real partners. And if your stupid ass brain didn't catch it, I mean me and Kod, ya dimwit… ehh sorry, I shouldn't have, that was rude… anyway-_

_As both of us woke up, it was surprisingly very early, and so, we had the chance of seeing the hellish sun rise, and oh man was it beautiful! I thought I'd miss the sun as it's quite dark here, and yet the gorgeous flair of light still manages to pierce all that griminess and bring so much hope and so many good memories back; this place truly is charming in a way._

_Today you may call hyenas tbh… yeeeeeee we may or may not have taken shit from some dead peeps. Hah, who am I trying to convince, we just did, and you know what? We had no choice, we ran out of ideas on how to get food and clothes (didn't want to risk everything by stealing, we're clearly shit in it). We're not very proud, but we have no regrets; we didn't kill them anyway._

_While checking out the building (looking for any supplies or weapons) we stumbled upon the chained roof door. It was shut tightly and took us a while take the locks down, but we managed to do it; plus Kod turned out to be much stronger than me, and it has nothing to do with my skeleton arms (they're literally made of bones but nothing to it really, I feel as strong as always ig, I even feel everything. Weird isn't it?), he's been clearly working out during his life, hot ngl!_

_After we unsealed the door, the smell of blood struck our senses like a train; not rotting meat or anything, just the smell of slaughter in the air. And I mean, obviously a slaughter happened on that roof some time ago. A dozen of massacred demons were lying before us, some were absolutely unrecognizable, so chopped to bits. The concrete was soaked in blood, it wasn't the freshest for sure, but since the bodies weren't rotting yet, we suppose they died not so long before our arrival._

_And yea… took us a while to decide whether to steal these clothes from them. I mean it jeez, that was fucked up but after realizing that the tradition of "respecting the dead" made no sense here, we decided to find the least shattered clothes and take them. There were only a few untouched and those are obviously the ones we're wearing now… they don't need them anyway I guess… ehh still feeling kinda weird about it..._

_Anyway, it would have been stupid not to loot their pockets, and luckily -despite it being fucking gross- we collected some coin from them. Not much, but hell that was enough to keep us alive for a few days. I started bloody drooling on thought of food, and it became obvious we both had to eat something to A. Survive B. Relax a bit._

_We have to save our very limited funds, but it doesn't mean we have to eat shit or anything. So we decided to *just today* eat something more fancy, to better out moods and motivate our sad-fuck asses to keep persisting! And I guess it worked._

_We decided to go to that gigantic supermarket, and from there Kod had the idea to buy something sweet, and since sweet tooth is a bitch we eventually bought a few sweet buns and water. And fuck yesssss, the blissful taste of frosting dancing on your tongue is a wonderful feeling, not to mention the sugar rush snaps you back to life. After such feast (wasn't really expensive tbh) and hydrating ourselves a bit we decided to head "home"._

_And I won't lie, it still confuses me how one day you may see a goddamn war on the streets and the other day everything is calm and you just take a walk, scared only a bit… just a bit…_

_We also had the idea of ensuring our safety A BIT by making a few "allies". And obviously we meant those 3 demons from yesterday. It wasn't hard to find them too; poor bastards, still haven't managed to adapt the slightest (not saying we really did either, but we're on the good path). But since they are just as fresh as us, it's like starting a "friendship" on earth (I mean, the same rules apply)_

_Since we felt hydrated well enough still having some water to spare, we decided to share it with them. Without implying anything, just being nice and leaving them be. I hope it makes them more friendly towards us, or at least that they won't mind us in case of thirst for blood or something. Yeee… we're really naive, aren't we? And by "we" I mean mostly me I think, Kod kindaaaaaa had the idea to kill them instead and I don't know if he was joking or not...  
Ehh guess we'll see. But a good deed in such a place is no disgrace, so I don’t care, we did the right thing, it’s up to them to see it; we know how to defend ourselves anyway.  
_  
_That’s it for today I guess, my heart has been less jumpy from stress and even felt moments of warmth, and overall we made progress. Plus fuckkkk it's so nice to have actual clothes on your ass heh._

_I also love how this day bettered Kod's mood, he's a good guy, and despite not knowing everything about him, I trust him completely, YES I decided I will, and ye ye "be more responsible with trusting other" my ass. I also have the feeling that my future and his future is connected with a strong bond, ~~whether as friends or… more...~~ We'll see, for now let's focus on not fucking dying._

_Corbett out._


	4. Day 4 / Pages 14-17

**_Entry no. 4_ **

_Holy shit, WHAT.A.DAY. give me a fucking break..._

_At first I thought it'll be full of planning, but it turned out to be much more exciting than that, at first at least. But from the beginning-_

_Luckily, we haven't ran out of money yet, we still have something for tomorrow… but then… fuck idk. We have to find a way to earn *any* goddamn coin. Head's empty tho, and so is my stomach mostly, so it's even harder…_

_Thank fuck, Kod has some ideas on how to "start" a real life here (for example to find a motel and stay there to have a real place to live, and not some fucking ruin we live in now, but yea, money…). And holy shit am I glad he knows what the fuck to do next. For whatever reason my own ideas just kinda decided to take vacations… but it's whatever for now, I'll just help Kod and both get to know him and prove myself in his eyes._

_At the moment Kod is most likely cleaning after the little accident we had today… it was quite bloody I won't lie, not that I care too much but feeling kinda thrown off balance cause I still feel the remnants of adrenaline coursing through my veins. Ye ye obviously I mean we got into a fight, and it would get messy for us but I guess it's both luck and skill._

_So sit tight, whoever is reading this, cause it's quite a tale._

_After waking up, we obviously tried to get rid of the feeling of helplessness flooding our minds more and more, and we decided to make our first real move. We decided to go out into the city and look for a job, no matter what kind (I'm saying no matter what job, but we all know it's not true). Since both me and Kod have a wide range of different skills from our past lives, we left the flat with at least a pinch of hope._

_But our good moods mean nothing here, it's literally hell, so yea, obviously. But still, we were truly eager (still are)._

_And… yea, remember when I talked about us being naive because of the "favour" we did for those demons, and that we're gonna prolly get fucked anyway… yup… It turned out the those fucking geniuses thought that we actually have more supplies, and wanted to fucking grab them for themselves. Fuck I feel so angry at both myself and those (now dead) hillbilly fucks! Jesus fuck, can't one be nice here?! Whatever…_

_At least the fight turned out to be pretty… entertaining? Dunno, but sure as hell exciting! And Kod turned out to know how to fight quite good, fight in a very bloody way, but whatever works._

_At first I tried to reason with them, but you already know what happened so not gonna talk about my failed "negotiations". Instead, I'm gonna talk about how… fun the fight turned out to be-_

_After hearing "shut the fuck up!" from one of them, we both knew that now we're gonna taste the hell's hospitality. The ripped demon was sadly the first one to attack us, as he rushed at us with his gigantic fists. Dodging wasn't the hardest part, the hardest part was making up a plan of winning a 2v3 fight. But we had no time for thinking too much, so I just followed my instinct for the most part._

_I looked at Kod and without words we both knew we have to take care of the weaker (and more scared) demons first. We pushed the slow fat-ass aside and quickly rushed to the ones standing behind. It didn't take me long to realize that there was no point in using fists when my (and everyone's here tbh) claws are quite literally knives. I had doubts about killing them at first, but decided to fuck it after realizing it's us or them at that point._

_As I went for the guy's throat it didn't take me long to ALMOST CHOP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF! Hah! The blood (which is surprisingly dark) was everywhere, not mine ofc. He managed to get a few punches in, but I felt nothing because of all the adrenaline!_

_Turning to my left I witnessed Kod furiously attacking the guy with both fists and claws. And that got just as messy. After a while the guy's face, neck and chest were devastated, jeez the wounds were so deep. I don't know why I kept staring captivated at Kod for so long… dunno, he just seemed so… nevermind. Anyway, that was my mistake, as I was staring for too long and the ripped fuck managed to trap me in the sleeper hold from behind, and fuck, his grip was strong, I couldn't really do anything._

_As I was running out of precious breath, Kod quickly jumped to me and did something… well, unexpected to the fucker holding my throat. Instead of using his claws or fists to attack, he USED HIS FUCKING FANGS TO RIP THE FLESH OFF HIS DAMN NECK! Goddamn! After that I could feel the air coming back to my lungs as he let me go, god what a relief that was. I thought I'm going to black out, but luckily I managed to snap back to life as the sound of glass shattering met my ears._

_That was Kodvlos, having the most ingenious ~~and savage… and poetic~~ idea for the kill. He smashed the window with his fist, while holding the still-resisting demon by their horns in his tight grasp. The glass shards left in the window frame stood straight, shining like the fine daggers they almost were. As the demon got kicked in the balls by Kod and kneeled from pain, his fate was decided. With the swift and sturdy push, Kod took that guy’s ‘life’ (and almost his head) without much of a trouble. As the black blood began painting the glass, Kodvlos threw some edgy insult I can’t recall at the guy and approached me. _

_There was… I don't know how to explain it, something special in his eyes when he did so… like a spark of feral fury being slowly calmed down by… concern... I don't know how to describe it-_

_Anyway, we were clearly stained in demon blood, and it was both wet and visible… that sucked ass, and there wasn't much we could do about that fact. So we just decided to keep it low-profile for some time, and just went to a small general store to get the minimum needed amount of food. And fuck… counting every cent is not a very pleasant thing to do, especially when you're starving… and not used to it..._

_Yea, after that moment we just… felt like garbage, and not to even mention that our problems are far from over. Ehh can we just get a fucking break? Is that so much to ask for… we are running on the minimal amount of calories and water each day, and it's just… FUCK I HATE IT! I HATE EVERY FUCKING THING ABOUT IT! I know it's hell, and I know I have no fucking right to demand anything good to suddenly happen to us, but holy fucking shit. I know it's possible to achieve a good life here, judging by everything I see around me, but the beginning is just so damn rough…_

_Fucking hell… anyway, that's the end of my rant, and the end of this entry. Gonna help Kodvlos get rid of the bodies in front of our place not to ever feel the rotting stench, and I'll just drop off later. Fuck this place..._


	5. Day 5 / Page 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just realized that not everyday has to be filled with major events in order to tell a story, life in hell is just like on earth after all, just more dangerous and complex.

**_Entry no. 5_ **

_I don't even have the fucking will to write this shit today… Fuck!_

_It's been a slow day, yes, but full of minor issues that cumulated into a real fuckin shit-show. I don't even know what to say-_

_Suffice it to say, we're out of money..._

_And that's the biggest problem… I mean, yes, we did manage to buy something that filled our stomachs today (nothing fancy nor delightful but anything that will keep us moving for the day is fine, as long as it's no cannibalistic shit ofc), but we need to get more food if we want to survive for longer, and we need it soon._

_Not to mention that from the morning itself we both felt very much under the weather, especially Kod. I guess when he's feeling down, he just closes himself in and growls at those who annoy him; fair enough. His bad mood obviously caused my already-grim mood to worsen as well, so that's even better._

_Now, the real fucking dessert:_  
_Our clothes are dirty as fuck after the yesterday's fight, and we ended up sweating as well, and still haven't managed to wash ourselves for a few days now and it really shows. So even being in our clothes feels quite shitty…_

_So yea, I don't want to talk about today… at least no fights or any kind of aggression, so it was quite a peaceful day. But as I said, the breeze of inconveniences turned into a goddamn hurricane._

_Tomorrow, we're going to the city and we'll be looking for any job, most likely in a shop or something. And sure as hell we have to look for a laundry and any place you can wash yourself at._

_Fuck… I could *really* use a drink right now, both of us could… ehh, a glass of whisky would be a blessing now._

_That’s it for today I suppose, luckily nothing very risky except for starvation but not now._  
_And so, with hopelessness swarming my exhausted mind, I bid you adieu for today, whoever you are._

_Corbett out._


	6. Day 6 / Pages 19-20

_**Entry no. 6** _

_ Frankly, despite loads of shit constantly hitting the fan, I feel comfortable writing this diary. It’s my safe zone, the place where I forget about everything for at least a moment and just let my mind hover over the memories of the past day, always thinking I may realize something important that I overlooked. Feeling that dagger of fear shoved in my heart loosen up a bit; it is quite a wonderful feeling. _

_ You know, when I was still alive I used to write my own stories and publish them on the internet. Nothing professional, but I find it my passion nevertheless, and nothing ever brought me such joy. I miss it, I miss the time when I created fictional stories to colour the grim reality we all live in. I mourn on the thought that all my unfinished stories will never be completed now.  _

_ And you know what’s ironic? That I always made my characters find their way through the darkness and anguish, (not always ending happily tho) but they were mere puppets and felt what I wanted them to feel, did as I told them to do, found hope and strength when I told them to find it… But I am no book protagonist, and finding those will be much harder… For now, I find hope in seeing the strength of Kodvlos’ mind; he won’t even think about giving up, and I feel like I should do as he does, or nothing pleasant awaits me… You know what, he is right!  _

_ Fuck, how could I be so dull? He fucking got this! WE fucking got this!  _

_ Shit, I feel so much lighter now, fuck! I can’t just give up! Screw it! Tomorrow we will show this fucking place that the two of us will NOT let fear decide for us!  _

_ Okay well, that was a real kick of optimism! It’ll get better! I can see that!  _

__ Today we got a rather interesting job offer after searching around the middle-class areas of this city- cleaning the clothing store. And I must say, I am quite amazed by how “normal” it sounds. I know it’s an essential job even in hell, but you know, it feels very ordinary. Not that I’m complaining in any way, no sir! I feel so lucky that we’ve stumbled upon it! And oddly enough, the owner was pretty nice to us when we discussed it, don’t know how sincere that was but as long as they don’t look at us like human waste or hopeless shit stains then I’m all good, and I noticed Kod was as well, so I’m even happier about it.    
  
They also mentioned something about some “cleanse”, and that’s why they have free workplaces, dunno what that is, but sounds kinda eerie tbh. 

_ But yea, here’s the thing, we’ll get paid after a month, while we’re already starving and in a pretty shitty situation… We really have to calmly discuss it with the owner, and we've barely met them. I don’t even know where to start such a convo, like “Oh hello, I know you don’t know us and don’t trust us, but can we ask you to give our paychecks already?” _

_ Sounds stupid? Yes, of course it does… I don’t have to be a genius to realize that this place is not friendly by any means, and demons like us either survive or die like dogs. But well, they seem rather nice and warm, so I hope that after explaining our situation with food and money they’ll help us this one time. Let’s hope so.  _

_ Oh, and we’ll get our own clean uniforms! So that’s very nice because we still need to find a place to wash our asses and clothes. _

_ Ehh I still can’t stop hearing my stomach growling, and sure as hell if tomorrow won’t work out we’ll drink from the damn fountain in some park. Fun times, first day without food and water may not sound very hardcore, but considering our poor diet past few days… well, let’s just say it ain’t *that* easy, but we can survive for now. ~~ I hope . ~~ _

_ But you know, as I mentioned before, Kodvlos is right! I won’t fucking give up ever, I mean, we’re both NOT some random hobos who died under a bridge ffs; we both led fine lives, and so we know how to work and what it takes! Let’s fucking go!  _

_ Phew, I feel so much better now.  _

_ Anyhoo, I hope that whoever’s reading this has a very nice day, because even in hell such days exist.  _


	7. Day 7 / Pages 21-22

_**Entry no. 7** _

_I can’t believe we actually made it… For the most part-_  
_It's kinda complicated ehhh, let me explain-_

_So as I said yesterday, we talked to our new boss and tried convincing them to give us our paychecks already this one time because we are already fucked financially for obvious reasons. And damn, it still sounds so fucking stupid, and it did sound just as stupid when we were explaining it to our new boss._

_And the thing is, they couldn't give us our paychecks because they have no reason to **A.** trust us and **B.** give a shit about us. And before we felt a painful defeat, I luckily got an idea. That they could distribute our paychecks daily, bit by bit just to keep us alive. And fuckkk they were thinking for a while on that and that was the longest “while” in my life and afterlife, but I guess they noticed our honesty. And well, that's how it went, we got this month covered luckily, but it doesn't mean our living situation will improve in any real way any time soon… I guess._

_Well, at least it's a piece of good news, right? We just have to survive this month and then we can carry Kod's plan out to live in a motel for some time to actually have a place to live. He’s ready for some hard work, and so am I._

_And as for Kod, he seems to handle everything quite well, and since we're together for some time now ( ~~my god~~ my Lucifer, it’s been the longest week in my life) I want to take our relationship to the next level. I trust Kod with my life, and I have proven myself to be worthy of such trust too. I want to get to know him better, and not be just the guy he's just surviving with, but his good friend ~~, and from there we’ll see.~~_

_And listen, we may be living in a shithole at the moment, and we may not have much money, but we have each other, plans for the future, and the sheer will to execute those plans!_  
  
_Today we ate a proper meal and hydrated well, so we are in good moods and we are ready to start working tomorrow! Finally things are going according to plan, and both of us can see the light in the tunnel. Not to mention we got our new and shiny uniforms (turns out we have quite average sizes as for this place) and there is a goddamn toilet at our workplace, with running water and toilet paper!… I mean, we have a toilet here, but it’s not clean or safe or comfortable to use at all; Fucking wacky, right? A simple, clean toilet pulls a smile on my face, how tragic, but welcome to hell, kiddo! There is also that place recommended to us where we can wash ourselves in, I think it’s like a gym or a fitness club, and that sounds perfect to me and Kodvlos!_

_So frankly, we both are in quite a good mood! And seeing Kod smiling will never stop warming my heart, he’s so… I don’t know how to call it… ‘ ~~Stunning’ is the right word I believe.~~ Fuck, hope he won’t see this shit... for now at least._  
  
_Anyway, there is a big day ahead of us tomorrow- our first day of real work and our first day of real life here; and we are both ready! I know there are hundreds of things that may go wrong, but we both know how to take care of ourselves and ya can't stop this train now, boah!_


	8. Day 9 / Pages 23-24

**_Entry no. 8_ **

_Huh, guess it ain’t so bad here after all  
I saw no point in making an entry yesterday since nothing really happened except for working. So that makes this day my… **9th day in hell!** And as you can see (whoever you are) it’s not so easy to get rid of me and Kodvlos! Haha! _

_I mean, shiet, we managed to get through yesterday as if we weren’t even dead; it was as good as just another day in the living world. We simply kept the store clean and made sure that all the products and clothes are where they’re supposed to be; nothing stressful nor exhausting. So obviously, we both are feeling very well, and that’s great!_

_While also, during the working hours we proved ourselves to be reliable employees so we got our “partial paychecks” without any doubts in their eyes. So both today and yesterday we ate as much as we should, while still saving money ofc. We earn not much really, but frankly, we’re far from complaining._

_We also visited the gym we were told to visit. And as if nothing ever happened, we both took a shower like normal and functioning elements of society. After that -since we paid the entry fee- Kod wanted to work out a bit and well, I decided to join him for a quick session._

_Sadly, we didn’t have *that* much time (it was before work) so we just warmed up a bit and mostly did light cardio not to sweat or risk having sore muscles. And I must admit, I was always into cardio so the time we spent there was neat! I also noticed Kod wanted to pump some iron then, since he is visibly ~~(he’s fucking hot)~~ more into workout than cardio, but since we were kinda in a rush we left after about half an hour. ~~Kinda regret not seeing him exercise...~~ _

_All that time we had worn the replacement clothing we got from the owner btw, and that was very nice of them. Frankly, that gave us some hope about this place and people here.  
_

_Overall, things are starting to look good, I just hope that one day we’ll be able to lead a “”normal”” life here… But yea, the road seems to be quite long ehh. Not saying we’ll ever give up tho!_


	9. Day 11 / Pages 25-27

**_Entry no. 9_ **

_Corbett here with another entry oop-  
  
It’s been 2 days (again) since the last entry, but oh well, life's been going slow and since we’re not complaining I don’t really feel like venting here too much.  
  
So it’s **11th day’s evening** now… damn, it seemed like much longer but I know well that it’s always like that, after all, work is nothing strange to any of us.  
  
The shop is an average one, with a bunch of new clients everyday and only a few other employees. They are kinda mean I guess, but nothing really to complain about, the only thing is that I need to *try* keeping Kod away from punching their faces in sometimes. I seem to calm him down quite well, and god when I see the fiery storm in his beautiful eyes calm down it’s like heaven. I also noticed that he sticks to the “keep your friends close, but enemies closer” rule, which is all good (especially in hell), just saying. I can tell he is very smart and knows damn well how to survive, wherever he finds himself in. Fuck… I’m one lucky motherfucker that he trusts me (or at least he's close to it), and that I’m not his enemy. Plus he’s fucking hot but I’ll leave fact that for myself <3  
  
What worries me tho (and what’s the main reason I write today) is that there are a few suspicious-looking demons visiting the store daily. The owner clearly dislikes them and she’s not afraid to show it (yes, she finally introduced herself to us). **Madam Rosie** is a hot-blooded one, let me tell you, but she’s nice most of the time. Like a protective and very stylish lady who’s also ready to kill you whenever she pleases… well that’s why I always try to show no fear and never stick my nose where it shouldn’t be. Back to those sus fuckers- I think they work for some mob, and I won’t lie, I’m kinda scared of what may happen if they decide to be even ‘less nice’... But I guess I’m worrying too much…  
  
Anyway, I’ll keep writing this journal, it really helps me, it’s like therapy.  
  
… Now… umm I don’t know how to say it but it’s quite obvious that I have feelings for Kod and umm I think he sorta likes me too, but I’m not sure if like-like me… hmm fuck I don’t want to ruin it, our relationship I mean… Fuck, guess I’ll wait a bit more before openly talking about the feelings I have for him… Yea, that seems like a good idea, never rush love! And that’s damn right, I’ll always be there for him, as a friend or as something more. I know he deserves the best, and I know I’m far from it, but… huh guess I just wanted to ‘say’ it loud.  
Kodvlos, you’re one special fucker, and I’ll do anything for you, because you are worth it!  
  
Hopefully he won’t see it yet, he seems to get more and more eager to read this thing. One day, my dear, one day <3 _


	10. Day 15 / Pages 28-31

**_Entry no. 10_ **

_Welp, I knew that things had been going waaaaay too smooth... Today was supposed to be so damn special and it was ruined, I can’t express how upset I am!_

_I mean, we’re both alive and with a nice story to tell I guess but ehhh ffs!_  
_Shit today was fucking wacky, let me tell you. I knew those fucking goons meant only trouble sooner or later…_  
  
_I can’t fucking understand how could I get so soft and comfortable in hell that I lowered my fucking guard! I’m such a fucking moron, I can’t forget where I am._  
  
_FUCK!_  
_**  
** Ehh but from the beginning- _  
  
_Okay so basically, today was supposed to be the day I talk to Kodvlos about the feelings I have for him. It has already been **15 days** that we’re together as partners in this place. And we’ve been through some tough shit and through some very good times, together. I’m… I’m not sure if that’s how affection or love feels like really, I mean I love how it feels, and I see Kod as the first person in the entire world (human world or not) that I feel such closeness to. As if our souls were fated to meet one day _  
_Getting to poetic eh_  
_What I’m trying to say is that I really feel something for him, something strong that I’ve never felt before to anyone_  
_And I would love to explore this feeling if Kod agrees, and I would love to get to know him closer, like soulmates do_  
_Just_  
_Damn, I’m so fucking crazy in love with that handsome motherfucker! Ahhhh_  
  
_But today wasn’t that day, as I said… I could tell something bad was going to happen by the look on the owner’s face; **madam Rosie** had been quite annoyed the whole morning, walking in circles from time to time but keeping her chill the whole time. She’s clearly someone not to ever mess with. We’ve heard about the overlords of hell, and when someone mentioned madam Rosie being one, we were quite terrified I won’t lie, even Kod seemed a bit shocked. _  
  
_So if she was an overlord and the owner of a few big dress stores in hell seemingly no one would be crazy enough to anger her that much. And yet, despite the day starting rather normal with a few clients and with us performing our routine tasks, it quickly turned into a fucking nightmare!_  
  
_We’d had good moods the whole morning, as our lives are going well, but when the first bullet pierced the window it all went to shit! We had nothing to defend ourselves with! We had to find some kind of shelter and some weapons cause holy shit, we had to defend our workplace!_  
  
_As we’d been crawling away from the windows, bullets flew above our heads, leaving trails of air behind them. It was a very thrilling and yet horrible experience. We had to stay very low not to get hit, and it got even worse when the barely breathing demon filled with daylight fell right in our way. We had to move them away and keep going; it was damn hard to avoid staining our uniforms in their dark blood._  
  
_As we reached our destination (the storehouse in the back) we took cover and could only hear the bullets hitting everything inside. Kod quickly rushed further into the back to search for any weapon, and it didn’t take me long to join him._  
  
_Obviously, knowing this is hell, we found a few guns in the locker of one of the employees. Dusted but working, and with a few mags to use. And fuck, that was when I saw the killer look in Kod’s burning eyes. That was so fucking hot._  
  
_We rushed out of the storehouse and prepared ourselves to fire. But before we even pulled the triggers, our gazes snapped to the madam Rosie’s office’s doors being slammed open by her. And oh man, I could see she was angry beyond reason! One of the employees -hiding somewhere behind us- began laughing and visibly relaxed upon seeing that. We had no real idea what to do so we just kinda decided to wait._  
  
_It didn’t take long to see with our own eyes why madam Rosie is not someone to mess with-_  
  
_It’s hard for me to describe what happened really, I was both frozen and astonished. Like what the fuck was that??? In short, she fucked them up with some hellish magic or however you may call it. When a fucking portal appeared underneath the goons and some shadowy creatures began ripping them apart, I couldn’t believe what I was witnessing! It was clear as day that those fuckers didn’t know she’ll be in the office today, and looks like the mob’s intel guy will have their ass kicked lmao._  
  
_And to top it all off, when she was done with them, she simply strolled in with a deadly grin on her lips as if nothing ever happened. SHE JUST WALKED INSIDE THE OFFICE AND CLOSED THE DOOR AFTERWARDS! Like it was ordinary! What the fuck we witnessed is still a damn enigma to me, to Kod as well I suppose. He was just as speechless as me._  
  
_Like… damn, now I think I know what others meant by “true hellish power”-_  
  
_Still can’t believe we got to see all that_  
  
_And I won’t forget the moment when the other employees also just came back to their work, not even minding the damage of the shop._  
  
_**How often do such scenarios happen here????** **  
** _  
_And we just stood there, trying to chew it over but couldn’t really. But after some time we just came back to work… because what else could we do?!_  
  
_Kod also snatched one of the guns we took, because why the hell not, no one saw us taking them anyway._  
  
_And well, you can imagine how impossible it became for me to talk with Kod about my feelings after such a day… ehh well, I guess there is always tomorrow, right?_


End file.
